A slide rail assembly typically includes at least two rails which can be displaced with respect to each other to bring the slide rail assembly into an extended or retracted state. Take a three-part slide rail assembly with a first rail, a second rail, and a third rail for example. Usually, the slide rail assembly has a fully extended length when the second rail and the third rail have been displaced with respect to the first rail in a predetermined direction to their respective fully extended states, and the second rail can stay at a fully extended position with respect to the first rail once the slide rail assembly reaches the fully extended length.
If it is desired, however, to keep the second rail of such a slide rail assembly temporarily at a partially extended position with respect to the first rail, the slide rail assembly will have problem satisfying this particular need.